Problem: Find the matrix $\mathbf{M}$ if it satisfies $\mathbf{M} \mathbf{i} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \\ -8 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{M} \mathbf{j} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 5 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\mathbf{M} \mathbf{k} = \begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ -1 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}.$
In general, for a matrix $\mathbf{M},$ $\mathbf{M} \mathbf{i},$ $\mathbf{M} \mathbf{j},$ and $\mathbf{M} \mathbf{k}$ are equal to the first, second, and third columns of $\mathbf{M},$ respectively.  Therefore,
\[\mathbf{M} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 2 & 0 & 7 \\ 3 & 5 & -1 \\ -8 & -2 & 4 \end{pmatrix}}.\]